1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sanitary panty which has a superior wearability and a greater level of comfort when worn. More particularly, the invention relates to a sanitary panty which can tightly fit a sanitary napkin fitted on a crotch part by deforming the sanitary napkin into a generally reverse V-shaped cross-section (i.e., a convex form).
2. Description of the Related Art
A sanitary panty typically has a structure, in which a waterproof sheet is sewn on the inside of a crotch cloth portion of a normal lady""s panty for preventing leakage and the external extrusion of menstrual blood. On the other hand, measures have also been taken such that a cloth for fitting the sanitary napkin is provided on the inside of the sanitary panty.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 7-136214, there is disclosed a sanitary panty that is provided for preventing leakage and the external extrusion of menstrual blood. FIG. 3 is a development elevation showing a typical sanitary panty among those disclosed in the above-identified publication.
The sanitary panty illustrated in FIG. 3 is formed with a front part 1, a back part 2 and a crotch part 3. A side edge 1a of the front part 1 and a side edge 2a of the back part 2 are joined and a side edge 1b of the front part 1 and a side edge 2b of the back part 2 are joined to form a panty with a waist portion 5 and leg openings 4.
On the other hand, a napkin fitting crotch cloth 10 is provided inside of the crotch part 3. The napkin fitting crotch cloth 10 is formed with a crotch cloth strip 6 having a width smaller than that of the crotch part 3 and a pair of elastic strips 7 and 8 fixed on both side portions of the crotch cloth strip 6. The crotch cloth strip 6 is joined with the waist portion 5 together with the elastic strips 7 and 8, in the front part 1. Also, the crotch cloth strip 6 extends to an intermediate position of the back part 2. From the terminating end of the crotch cloth strip 6, the elastic strips 7 and 8 extend to be joined with the waist portion 5 in the back part 2.
Particularly, when a sanitary napkin with flaps is fitted, the flaps are turned back for enwrapping both side edge portions of the crotch cloth strip 6 of the napkin fitting crotch cloth 10.
In the conventional sanitary panty, the width of the napkin fitting crotch cloth 10 is relatively wide, 30 to 70 mm. Furthermore, from the terminal end of the crotch part 3, the elastic strips 7 and 8 extend further to reach the waist portion 5 with a gradually increasing distance therebetween. Accordingly, the sanitary napkin fitted on the crotch cloth strip 6 will not penetrate into a rump-cleft. Also, by the elastic strips 7 and 8 provided on both sides of the napkin fitting crotch cloth 10, both side portions of the napkin are urged toward the wearer""s body. The napkin is not deformed into substantially reverse V-shaped cross-section adapting to the crotch part of the wearer""s body. As a result, the sanitary napkin cannot be tightly fitted to the crotch part of the wearer""s body to easily cause side leakage of body fluid.
On the other hand, in cases where the sanitary napkin is set by sticking an adhesive layer formed on the outer surface of a back sheet of the sanitary napkin, since the elastic contracting force of the elastic strips 7 and 8 acts on the crotch cloth strip 6, the crotch cloth strip 6 may be contracted relative to the sanitary napkin to possibly cause peeling off to cause disposition of the napkin while it is worn.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanitary panty which can easily urge a center portion of a sanitary napkin for tightly fitting the latter onto a wearer""s body as worn on a crotch part, and can prevent disposition of the sanitary napkin relative to the panty.
According to an aspect of the invention, a sanitary panty may comprise:
a panty body formed with a front part, a back part and a crotch part located between the front part and the back part, the panty body having a waist portion formed with an upper edge portion of the front part and an upper edge portion of the back part, and a pair of leg openings; and
a support member provided inside of the panty body and having elastic stretchability in a longitudinal direction extending from the front part to the back part, the support member being fitted at both ends only with the front and back parts of the panty body,
the support member having a narrower width portion of which width is in a range of 20 to 40 mm and extending from the crotch part to the back part, and the width of the support member gradually increasing from a terminal end of the narrower width portion in the back part to the waist portion of the back part.
In the sanitary panty according to the present invention, the narrower width portion of the support member can be tightly or firmly fitted on the crotch part (perineal region) and rump-cleft to easily fit a sanitary napkin to the crotch part of wearer""s body. Also, since the narrower width portion of the support member is smaller than the width of the sanitary napkin, the sanitary napkin is pulled upwardly in the crotch part to be a substantially reverse V-shaped cross-section. Thus, the sanitary napkin can be tightly fitted on the crotch part of the wearer""s body.
On the other hand, in the back part, both side edges of the support member are preferably both inwardly curved shape.
With such a shape, the narrower width portion of the support member easily penetrates into a woman""s rump-cleft.
The support member is preferably formed with a non-stretchable cloth located at the crotch part, and stretchable clothes connected to both ends of the non-stretchable cloth.
When the non-stretchable cloth is used in the crotch part, the adhesive layer on the outer surface of the back sheet of the sanitary napkin is hardly peeled from the support member to enhance sanitary napkin from mispositioning.
The panty body may be formed with a non-stretchable material having a maximum distortion that is less than or equal to 10%. When the panty body is non-stretchable, the center portion of the napkin is urged to the wearer""s body by the stretchability of the support member.
Both end portions of the support member may be joined with the waist portion of the front part and the back part of the panty body. In a free condition where no stretching force is applied, a length of the support member in the longitudinal direction is in a range of 70 to 90% with respect to a length of the panty body in the longitudinal direction.
An elastic modulus in the longitudinal direction of a stretchable material forming the support member may be in a range of 30 to 70 mN.